In humans, a combination of excessive lipid storage and decreased removal leads to overweight and associated co-morbidities, including insulin resistance, cardiovascular complications, and dyslipidemia (Langin D. In and out: adipose tissue lipid turnover in obesity and dyslipidemia. Cell Metab. 2011 Nov. 2; 14(5):569-70), now affecting more than 1.5 billion people worldwide (Finucane M M, et al. National, regional, and global trends in body-mass index since 1980: systematic analysis of health examination surveys and epidemiological studies with 960 country-years and 91 million participants. Lancet. 2011 Feb. 12; 377(9765):557-67). Indeed, insulin resistance represents the core component of the so-called metabolic syndrome, ultimately leading to the development of metabolic dysfunction, such as glucose intolerance, pancreatic beta cell failure, and eventually type 2 diabetes.
Impaired insulin secretion (beta-cell), increased hepatic glucose production (liver), and decreased peripheral (muscle) glucose utilization constitute the traditional primary defects responsible for the development and progression of type 2 diabetes mellitus. beta-Cell failure, ultimately leading to decreased insulin secretion, is now known to occur much earlier in the natural history of type 2 diabetes than originally believed. Additionally, a better understanding of the pathophysiology of type 2 diabetes reveals other etiologic mechanisms beyond the classic triad, now referred to as the ominous octet. In addition to the beta-cell, liver, and muscle, other pathogenic mechanisms include adipocyte insulin resistance (increased lipolysis), reduced incretin secretion/sensitivity (gastrointestinal), increased glucagon secretion (alphacell), enhanced glucose reabsorption (kidney), and central nervous system insulin resistance resulting from neurotransmitter dysfunction (brain). Currently, the management of type 2 diabetes focuses on glucose control via lowering of blood glucose (fasting and postprandial) and hemoglobin A(1c). However, the goal of therapy should be to delay disease progression and eventual treatment failure. Treatment should target the known pathogenic disturbances of the disease (i.e., reducing the deterioration of beta-cell function and improving insulin sensitivity). In recent years, treatment strategies have focused on the development of novel therapeutic options that affect many of the defects contributing to type 2 diabetes and that provide durable glucose control through a blunting of disease progression. Optimal management of type 2 diabetes should include early initiation of therapy using multiple drugs, with different mechanisms of action, in combination (DeFronzo R A. (Current issues in the treatment of type 2 diabetes. Overview of newer agents: where treatment is going. Am J Med. 2010 March; 123(3 Suppl):S38-48).
Especially the insensitivity of major metabolic organs against insulin action, including the liver, skeletal muscle and adipose tissue, substantially contributes to disease progression and the ultimate need for pharmacologic intervention to prevent diabetic late complications. Thus, efficient and safe insulin sensitization remains an attractive target and aim in anti-diabetic therapy.
Transcriptional co-factor complexes have been identified as important checkpoints in the coordination of metabolic programs in various tissues, including liver and white adipose tissue (WAT) (for a review, see Sommerfeld A, Krones-Herzig A, Herzig S. Transcriptional cofactors and hepatic energy metabolism. Mol Cell Endocrinol. 2011 Jan. 30; 332 (1-2): 21-31).
Kester H A, et al. (in: Transforming growth factor-beta-stimulated clone-22 is a member of a family of leucine zipper proteins that can homo- and heterodimerize and has transcriptional repressor activity. J Biol Chem. 1999 Sep. 24; 274(39):27439-47) describe that TGF-beta-stimulated clone-22 (TSC-22) encodes a leucine zipper-containing protein that is highly conserved during evolution.
Furthermore, Jones et al. (in Jones, A., et al., Transforming growth factor-beta1 Stimulated Clone-22 D4 is a molecular output of hepatic wasting metabolism. EMBO Mol Med. 2013 February; 5(2):294-308) describe that as a molecular cachexia output pathway, hepatic levels of the transcription factor transforming growth factor beta 1-stimulated clone (TSC) 22 D4 were increased in cancer cachexia. Mimicking high cachectic levels of TSC22D4 in healthy livers led to the inhibition of hepatic VLDL release and lipogenic genes, and diminished systemic VLDL levels under both normal and high fat dietary conditions. Therefore, hepatic TSC22D4 activity may represent a molecular rationale for peripheral energy deprivation in subjects with metabolic wasting diseases, including cancer cachexia.
Kulozik, Ph., et al. (Hepatic deficiency in transcriptional co-factor TBLI promotes liver steatosis and hypertriglyceridemia. 2011 Cell Metab. 13: 389-400) describe that the impaired hepatic expression of transcriptional cofactor transducin beta-like (TBL) 1 represents a common feature of mono- and multigenic fatty liver mouse models. The liver-specific ablation of TBL1 gene expression in healthy mice promoted hypertriglyceridemia and hepatic steatosis under both normal and high-fat dietary conditions. As TBL1 expression levels were found to also inversely correlate with liver fat content in human patients, the lack of hepatic TBL1/TBLR1 cofactor activity may represent a molecular rationale for hepatic steatosis in subjects with obesity and the metabolic syndrome.
Berriel Diaz, M., et al. (Nuclear receptor co-factor RIP140 controls lipid metabolism during wasting in mice. 2008. Hepatology 48: 782-791) describe that by preventing the mobilization of hepatic TG stores, the induction of RIP140 in liver provides a molecular rationale for hepatic steatosis in starvation, sepsis, or cancer cachexia. Inhibition of hepatic RIP140 transcriptional activity might, thereby, provide an attractive adjunct scheme in the treatment of these conditions.
Farese et al. (in: The problem of establishing relationships between hepatic steatosis and hepatic insulin resistance. Cell Metab. 2012 May 2; 15(5):570-3) describe that excessive deposition of fat in the liver (hepatic steatosis) is frequently accompanied by hepatic insulin resistance.
Major classes of anti-diabetic and/or insulin sensitizing drugs include sulfonyl ureas, metformin, thiazolidine diones, alpha-glucosidase inhibitors, incretin mimetics, and dipeptidylpeptidase 4 inhibitors, all of which are associated with severe limitations (for review see Moller, Metabolic disease drug discovery-“hitting the target” is easier said than done. Cell Metab. 2012 Jan. 4; 15(1):19-24).
Despite the key role of insulin resistance in the pathogenesis of type 2 diabetes, effective and safe insulin sensitizers are still lacking. Indeed, current drugs of the thiazolidinedione family display a moderate efficacy profile and are accompanied by substantial side effects, including weight gain, increased risk of heart failure, possible increased risk of bladder cancer, and an increased risk for myocardial infarction, e.g. leading to the recent market withdrawal of rosiglitazone.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide novel targets and strategies to prevent, treat, and/or regulate insulin resistance, metabolic syndrome and/or diabetes and/or to improve insulin sensitivity
According to a first aspect of the invention, the above object is solved by a method for identifying a modulator for the prevention, treatment, and/or regulation of insulin resistance, metabolic syndrome and/or diabetes type 1 or 2, and/or for improving insulin sensitivity, such as, for example, insulin sensitivity in the context of a tumorous disease in a mammal, comprising the steps of: a) providing a biological sample, comprising a nucleic acid sequence encoding for TSC22D4 or the gene expression product of TSC22D4, b) contacting said sample with at least one putative modulator of said nucleic acid sequence encoding for TSC22D4 or the gene expression product of TSC22D4, and c) detecting a binding between said at least one putative modulator and said nucleic acid sequence encoding for TSC22D4 or the gene expression product of TSC22D4, and d) identifying said modulator of said nucleic acid sequence encoding for TSC22D4 or the gene expression product of TSC22D4.
The present inventors have shown that the transcriptional regulator transforming growth factor beta 1 stimulated clone 22 D4 (TSC22D4) controls hepatic and systemic insulin sensitivity. Thus, TSC22D4 represents a defined molecular and organ-specific target, regulating several key nodes in the insulin signalling cascade, thereby enhancing hepatic and systemic insulin sensitivity and normalizing diabetic hyperglycaemia. The transcriptional TSC22D4 complex serves as a novel molecular target for interference-based strategies that can be manipulated in order to improve insulin sensitivity and restore normal glucose homeostasis in diabetic conditions. Furthermore, in the experiments that were performed in the context of the present invention, a liver-specific loss of TSC22D4 significantly improved glucose tolerance and insulin sensitivity, and counter-acted hyperinsulinemia. The TSC22D4 complex was identified as a novel molecular checkpoint in hepatic and systemic insulin sensitization and knock-down strategies (mediated by shRNA, siRNA and miRNA technologies) have been developed. The manipulation of TSC22D4 in liver with liver-specific targeting approaches (e.g. siRNA-based knockdown strategies) should avoid major side effects in other tissues.
In more detail, ChlP-sequence analysis of the TSC22D4 (NM 030935) cistrome in combination with high throughput TSC22D4 target transcriptome studies in healthy animals revealed that major nodes of the insulin signalling pathway were directly or indirectly targeted by TSC22D4, most notably lipocalin 13, Grb14, and SOCS 2/3. Down-regulation or overexpression of TSC22D4 in primary mouse hepatocytes as well as in wild-type mice led to the up- or down-regulation of the intracellular insulin signalling pathway, respectively, as determined by phosphorylation of Akt/PKB kinase at Ser473 and of GSK3beta at Ser9, in response to acute insulin exposure, respectively.
Hepatic inactivation of TSC22D4 in diabetic db/db mice improved glucose intolerance and insulin resistance in these animals and normalized blood glucose to almost healthy levels. In congruence with an overall improvement of the metabolic status in diabetic animals, circulating levels of pro-inflammatory cytokines and resistin were significantly lower in mice with liver-specific TSC22D4 deficiency. Of note, inactivation of TSC22D4 in hepatoma cells did not increase cellular growth but rather decreased proliferation, suggesting that the insulin sensitizing function of TSC22D4 does not result in increased cancer susceptibility in affected cells/organs.
Preferred is a method according to the present invention which further comprises the step of assessing the TSC22D4 activity and/or expression in the presence or absence of said modulator, wherein a decrease between the measured activity or expression of TSC22D4 in the presence of said modulator compared to the measured activity or expression of TSC22D4 in the absence of said modulator indicates that said modulator is for use in the prevention, treatment, and/or regulation of insulin resistance, metabolic syndrome and/or diabetes type 1 or 2, and/or for improving insulin sensitivity, such as, for example, insulin sensitivity in the context of a tumorous disease in a mammal, comprising the steps of More preferably, said activity or expression of TSC22D4 is hepatic activity or expression, that is, activity and/or expression in liver cells or tissue.
More preferred is a method according to the present invention, wherein said activity or expression of TSC22D4 is hepatic activity or expression. Thus, the activity and/or expression is tested in liver cells or tissue.
In one embodiment, the biological sample of the method according to the present invention is contacted with the candidate compound in vitro or in vivo.
In yet another aspect of the method according to the present invention, said method further comprises the step of analyzing the effect of said modulator in the prevention, treatment, and/or regulation of insulin resistance, metabolic syndrome and/or diabetes type 1 or 2, and/or for improving insulin sensitivity, such as, for example, insulin sensitivity in the context of a tumorous disease. Preferred is a method according to present invention, further comprising the step of analyzing blood glucose, circulating levels of pro-inflammatory cytokines, and or resistin in a biological sample derived from said mammal. Such testing thus may involve the analysis of markers in a biological sample take from the subject to be tested, such as, for example, insulin concentration, c-peptide concentration, interleukin-6 concentration, leptin concentration, resistin concentration, TNF alpha concentration, glucagon concentration and/or PYY concentration, preferably in the presence or absence of the said modulator. Respective assays are known to the person of skill.
Preferred is a method according to present invention, wherein said modulator is a candidate compound selected from a peptide library molecule, an aptamer, a combinatory library molecule, a cell extract derived molecule, a small molecular drug, a bacterial metabolite, a phage display molecule, an antibody or fragment thereof, a protein, a protein fragment, a polynucleotide, an oligonucleotide, in particular a miRNA, siRNA or shRNA, and combinations thereof, which preferably targets and modulates expression of TSC22D4, and thus can also alter the corresponding activity of the gene product. For clarity, “targeting” includes binding directly or indirectly to a gene product, or functional site, of such a product (e.g., antibody binding and neutralizing TSC22D4, thus modulating its activity).
In one aspect, the bioactive agent utilizes “RNA interference (RNAi)”. RNAi is a process of sequence-specific, post-transcriptional gene silencing initiated by double stranded RNA (dsRNA) or siRNA. RNAi is seen in a number of organisms such as Drosophila, nematodes, fungi and plants, and is believed to be involved in anti-viral defense, modulation of transposon activity, and regulation of gene expression. During RNAi, dsRNA or siRNA induces degradation of target mRNA with consequent sequence-specific inhibition of gene expression. As used herein, a “small interfering RNA” (siRNA) is a RNA duplex of nucleotides that is targeted to the gene of TSC22D4. A “RNA duplex” refers to the structure formed by the complementary pairing between two regions of a RNA molecule. siRNA is “targeted” to a gene in that the nucleotide sequence of the duplex portion of the siRNA is complementary to a nucleotide sequence of the targeted gene. In some embodiments, the length of the duplex of siRNAs is less than 30 nucleotides. In some embodiments, the duplex can be 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11 or 10 nucleotides in length. In some embodiments, the length of the duplex is 19-25 nucleotides in length. The RNA duplex portion of the siRNA can be part of a hairpin structure. In addition to the duplex portion, the hairpin structure may contain a loop portion positioned between the two sequences that form the duplex. The loop can vary in length. In some embodiments the loop is 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 or 13 nucleotides in length. The hairpin structure can also contain 3′ and/or 5′ overhang portions. In some embodiments, the overhang is a 3′ and/or a 5′ overhang 0, 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 nucleotides in length. The siRNA can be encoded by a nucleic acid sequence, and the nucleic acid sequence can also include a promoter. The nucleic acid sequence can also include a polyadenylation signal. In some embodiments, the polyadenylation signal is a synthetic minimal polyadenylation signal.
In yet a further embodiment of the method as described above, assessing the activity of TSC22D4 comprises an enzyme activity assay, immunoassay, or Western blotting, preferably at least one method for the functional analysis of a transcription factor, such as, for example, reporter assays. In one embodiment, assessing the expression of TSC22D4 comprises Northern blotting, microarray analysis, RNA hybridization, methylation analysis, and/or RT-PCR. Assessing the activity of an enzyme or assessing the expression of a gene comprises all methods for assessing the activity of an enzyme (here transcription factor) known to the skilled person.
Accordingly, as an alternative, enzyme or expression activity of TSC22D4 can be assessed indirectly by assessing enzyme or expression activity of enzymes that are regulated by TSC22D4. Such testing thus may involve the analysis of markers in a biological sample take from the subject to be tested, such as, for example, insulin concentration, c-peptide concentration, interleukin-6 concentration, leptin concentration, resistin concentration, TNF alpha concentration, glucagon concentration and/or PYY concentration, preferably in the presence or absence of the said modulator. Respective assays are known to the person of skill. Further methods according to the invention are microarray assays, as well as any method suitable for the detection of gene expression, or enzyme activity, known to the skilled person.
Another aspect of the present invention then relates to a modulator that is specific for TSC22D4, and which is identified according to a method according to the present invention as described herein, wherein said modulator is selected from the group of a peptide library molecule, an aptamer, a combinatory library molecule, a cell extract derived molecule, a small molecular drug, a bacterial metabolite, a phage display molecule, an antibody or fragment thereof, a protein, a protein fragment, a polynucleotide, an oligonucleotide, in particular an miRNA, siRNA or shRNA, and combinations thereof. Preferably, said modulator is selected from an inhibitor of the expression and/or biological activity of TSC22D4.
In one embodiment, the inhibitor of TSC22D4 is selected from antisense DNA- and/or RNA-oligonucleotides, antisense 2′-O-methyl oligoribonucleotides, antisense oligonucleotides containing phosphorothioate linkages, small-interfering RNA, miRNA, antisense oligonucleotides containing Locked Nucleic Acid LNA® bases, morpholino antisense oligos, PPAR-gamma agonists, antagomirs, and mixtures thereof, and in particular an antagomir of TSC22D4.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the modulator can be part of a fusion protein, is part of a carrier molecule that optionally comprises at least one anti-diabetic agent, such as, for example, a chemotherapeutic, peptide, small molecule drug, and/or radionucleotide that is conjugated to said modulator, and/or is part of a diagnostic agent that optionally comprises at least one detectable moiety. This is of particular advantage in the diagnostic context of the present invention, and/or for a more efficient, preferably synergistic, treatment together with other anti-diabetic agents.
The object of the is also solved by a method for producing a pharmaceutical composition, comprising the steps of: a) optionally, performing a method according to the present invention as above, and b) formulating said at least one modulator as identified or a modulator according to the present invention, with at least one pharmaceutically acceptable excipient. The carrier and/or excipient of the pharmaceutical composition must be “acceptable” in the sense of being compatible with the other ingredients of the formulation and not deleterious to the recipient thereof.
The object is further solved by a pharmaceutical composition, produced according to the present invention. In yet another embodiment, the pharmaceutical composition according to the present invention is for administration and/or is administered orally, rectally, transmucosally, transdermally, intestinally, parenterally, intramuscularly, intrathecally, direct intraventricularly, intravenously, intraperitoneally, intranasally, intraocularly, or subcutaneously.
The object is further solved by a modulator according to the present invention or the pharmaceutical composition according to the present invention for use in the diagnosis of diseases and/or for use in the prevention, regulation, and/or treatment of diseases. Preferred is a modulator or the pharmaceutical composition for use according to the present invention, wherein said disease is selected from insulin resistance, metabolic syndrome and/or diabetes. More preferably, the modulator or the pharmaceutical composition for use according to the present invention is selected from the group of a peptide library molecule, an aptamer, a combinatory library molecule, a cell extract derived molecule, a small molecular drug, a bacterial metabolite, a phage display molecule, an antibody or fragment thereof, a protein, a protein fragment, a polynucleotide, an oligonucleotide, in particular an miRNA, siRNA or shRNA, and combinations thereof. In one embodiment, the inhibitor of TSC22D4 is selected from antisense DNA- and/or RNA-oligonucleotides, antisense 2′-O-methyl oligoribonucleotides, antisense oligonucleotides containing phosphorothioate linkages, small-interfering RNA, miRNA, antisense oligonucleotides containing Locked Nucleic Acid LNA® bases, morpholino antisense oligos, PPAR-gamma agonists, antagomirs, and mixtures thereof, and in particular an antagomir of TSC22D4.
The object is further solved by a method for detecting and optionally diagnosing the presence or risk for a disease selected from insulin resistance, metabolic syndrome and/or diabetes type 1 or 2, and/or for improving insulin sensitivity, such as, for example, insulin sensitivity in the context of a tumorous disease, comprising the step of measuring the expression and/or biological activity of TSC22D4 in a biological sample obtained from a subject suspected to have such disease; wherein a decrease of the measured activity or expression of TSC22D4 in said sample compared to the measured activity or expression of TSC22D4 in a sample from a healthy subject indicates the presence or risk for a disease selected from insulin resistance, metabolic syndrome and/or diabetes type 1 or 2, and/or for improving insulin sensitivity, such as, for example, insulin sensitivity in the context of a tumorous disease. Preferably, said detecting comprises detecting binding of a modulator according to the present invention. Preferred is a method according to the present invention, wherein said sample is a biological sample, preferably selected from a blood, plasma, urine, cellular, and a tissue sample, such as, for example, a biopsy comprising liver, breast, prostate, bone, cartilage, lung, or brain tissue. A “biological sample” is a specimen of any biological source. The biological source can be any naturally occurring or genetically modified organism. The biological sample can derive from, without being limited to it, tissues, cell cultures, crude extracts, body fluids, as well as from solutions of gene expression products, nucleotide acids, proteins, or peptides, or nucleotide acids, proteins, or peptides as solid matter.
The object is further solved by a method for treating and/or preventing a disease selected from insulin resistance, metabolic syndrome and/or diabetes in a subject in need thereof, comprising the step of administering an effective amount of a modulator according to the present invention or the pharmaceutical composition according to the present invention to said patient in need thereof. Preferably, said modulator is selected from the group of a peptide library molecule, an aptamer, a combinatory library molecule, a cell extract derived molecule, a small molecular drug, a bacterial metabolite, a phage display molecule, an antibody or fragment thereof, a protein, a protein fragment, a polynucleotide, an oligonucleotide, in particular an miRNA, siRNA or shRNA, and combinations thereof. In one embodiment, the inhibitor of TSC22D4 is selected from antisense DNA- and/or RNA-oligonucleotides, antisense 2′-O-methyl oligoribonucleotides, antisense oligonucleotides containing phosphorothioate linkages, small-interfering RNA, siRNA, miRNA, antisense oligonucleotides containing Locked Nucleic Acid LNA® bases, morpholino antisense oligos, PPAR-gamma agonists, antagomirs, and mixtures thereof, and in particular an antagomir of TSC22D4.
The object is further solved by a diagnostic or therapeutic kit, comprising materials for performing a method according to the present invention, such as suitable enzymes and buffers for the diagnosis, optionally together with instructions for use of said kit. A kit for detecting TSC22D4 polypeptide preferably contains an antibody and/or miRNA that specifically binds TSC22D4 polypeptide. A kit for detecting TSC22D4 mRNA preferably contains one or more nucleic acids (e.g., one or more oligonucleotide primers or probes, DNA probes, RNA probes, or templates for generating RNA probes) that specifically hybridize with TSC22D4 mRNA.
Essentially the same holds true for therapeutic kits, which preferably contain pharmaceutically acceptable modulators for the TSC22D4 polypeptide and/or mRNA.
A “modulator” of TSC22D4 function and/or expression is a substance that regulates or changes the function and/or expression of TSC22D4. Such modulator may directly or indirectly influence TSC22D4 function and/or expression. TSC22D4 function and/or expression can be changed or regulated by, for example, and without being limited to it, binding to a domain of the TSC22D4 protein, or enhancing or suppressing gene expression of TSC22D4. A modulator according to the invention may also indirectly regulate or change the function and/or expression of TSC22D4 by regulating or changing the function and/or expression of a gene that regulates, or is regulated, by TSC22D4.
“Gene expression products” according to the invention comprise, but are not limited to, purified, recombinant, natural, artificial or synthetic nucleotide sequences, like DNA, cDNA, RNA, or mRNA; or proteins, or peptides. “Gene expression products” according to the invention comprise, but are not limited to, purified, recombinant, natural, artificial or synthetic gene expression products, or modifications thereof. A nucleic acid sequence according to the invention is any nucleic acid sequence encoding for TSC22D4 known in prior art, or complementary sequences, or nucleotide sequences hybridizing thereto under stringent conditions, as well as modifications thereof.
An “inhibitor” is a substance that can reduce the effectiveness of a catalyst in a catalysed reaction (either a non-biological catalyst or an enzyme). An inhibitor referred to herein can reduce the effectiveness of the activity of an enzyme; also, an inhibitor referred to herein can reduce the effectiveness of the expression of an enzyme. An inhibitor may be, without being limited to it, recombinant, natural, artificial or synthetic nucleotide sequences, like DNA, cDNA, RNA, miRNA or mRNA; or proteins (such as, for example, antibodies), or peptides, or modifications thereof. An inhibitor may be, without being limited to it, any nucleic acid sequence, or complementary sequences, or nucleotide sequences hybridizing under stringent conditions to a nucleotide sequence encoding for TSC22D4 known in prior art, as well as modifications thereof.
A “cell” according to the invention can be a prokaryotic or eukaryotic cell. A “cell” according to the invention is preferably, and without being limited to it, selected from liver cells. Mammalian cells may be preferably selected from a human, rabbit, mouse or rat. Preferably, the cell is a human cell. The term “cell” also includes cells of an animal model. Also, a cell can be part of a tissue culture.
The term “prevention” in the context of the present invention shall be understood as a medical intervention which aims to avoid the occurrence of a negative event which most likely leads to the worsening of the condition of a patient having a disease, or to the injury or the death of a healthy and/or ill subject.
A “subject in need thereof” can be, without being limited to it, any animal or human suffering of pain, especially neuropathic pain. Preferably, the subject in need thereof is a human.
Hepatocyte-specific inactivation of TSC22D4 enhanced insulin signaling in liver and skeletal muscle, while hepatic TSC22D4 overexpression blunted insulin tissue responses. Consequently, hepatic TSC22D4 inhibition both prevented and reversed hyperglycemia, glucose intolerance, and insulin resistance in various diabetes mouse models, respectively. TSC22D4 was found to exert its effects on systemic glucose homeostasis—in part—through the transcriptional regulation of the small secretory protein lipocalin (LCN) 13 as demonstrated by chromatin recruitment and genetic rescue experiments in vivo. As hepatic TSC22D4 levels were found to be elevated in human diabetic patients, correlating with decreased insulin sensitivity and hyperglycemia, the present invention establishes the inhibition of TSC22D4 as an attractive insulin sensitizing option in diabetes type 1 or 2 therapy as well as in the therapy of insulin resistance, metabolic syndrome and/or for improving insulin sensitivity, such as, for example, insulin sensitivity in the context of a tumorous disease.
Sequence ID NOs. 1 to 4 show oligonucleotides as used in the experiments of the present invention.